One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 6
Beta couldn't believe it. Tack and Fea was here! Beta didn't hear news about them at Dai, but he knew they would be having adventures. He was sad though, he thought he would be top dog for a while. His crew never went to another island, but all they did was train anyway. After Yatara, Beta told his crew they would do nothing but train. Because of it, they became a lot stronger. Yet, Beta knew he stood no chance to Tack. Beta looked at the bartender, and screamed at him "Get us your best beer!" "I gave it all to that guy." The bartender pointed at the short guy, hanging around Tack and Fea, and Beta guessed he was the new guy. He looked down at him, and decided to give off a good first impression. Impress him with how badass he was. "Hey little guy, you may have heard of me. Beta. Yeah, Tack is a great pirate, but sadly, won't be the pirate king. But, you're looking at the future king of the pirates." "Really?! I am?! Man, I can't see him, some dumbass is blocking his view. Can you move, I want to get an autograph." "Hey, don't underestimate, just because Tack and Fea are tough, doesn't mean I'm some wimp. I could kick 10 guys ass with one arm tied behind my back!" "Funny, I could do that with 100 guys, and both hands tied behind my back." "YOU WANT TO BRAWL MUNCHKIN?!" "No, I hate hitting women." Beta got angry, and tried to punch Rangton. Before Rangton could counter, Tack grabbed Beta's hand. "Beta, stop. I don't want to see friends fighting." Beta looked at Rangton, and pointed his finger at him. "FRIEND?! THIS GUY IS A JACKASS! GIVE ME ONE REASON I SHOULDN'T KICK HIS ASS?!" "He's my navigator." Rangton looked at Tack, and blew raspberries. "Navigator? Sorry kid, just want to say... I'm retired." - Caramel and Wort were staring at Malk and Zozo, and the two didn't like them at all. They wanted to leave. Yet, Zozo knew the name, even Malk thought the guy was super famous. If the Riker pirates got him, they would be able to travel the grand line. He was that good. Wort was trying not to eat Malk's head, and he asked the question again. "Where is Rangton?" "I don't know where he is. Honest." "You know what? I believe you." Wort let Malk go, and walked away. "Let's go Caramel. They don't know." "But I want to massacre them!" "We will. These idiots will fight us. Riker said so." Malk and Zozo looked at each other, and Zozo asked his own question. "How do you guys know us?" Caramel, bended his body around Zozo and Malk, and was laughing. "Riker knows the underground. The underground knows a lot about what goes on. You guys made chaos at the Yatara branch, the most secure place in the east blue. You then cause a mess at Dai, and you think people haven't heard about you? You guys might very well be the new Riker pirates. Riker, knows your damn type as well. The wild card. The problem child's. You guys will be a threat to us. So why don't we kill you know? It won't be fun. Riker knows who will win the fight, when it happens. Us. It's just a known fact." Caramel walked away, heading with Wort, when Zozo just blurted out "WE'LL WIN!" Caramel looked back at Zozo, and laughed at Zozo. "That's funny, coming from a wimp." He laughed out loud, and Zozo felt crushed. The guy... He knew. He knew Zozo was weak. Zozo looked down, and all Malk could say was "Zozo, your right. We'll win." All Zozo could say was "Yeah, maybe you can... But can I?" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc